thevoidargfandomcom-20200214-history
Mugen Kagemaru (character)
This article is about the character. Perhaps you are looking for the user who plays this character? ---- This article could use some clean-up. Maybe something was omitted that should be here? ---- Mugen K. I. Kagemaru is an enigmatic, possibly insane, man who seems to have an unconfirmed level of experience regarding supernatural entities. He seems to enjoy taunting antagonists and challenging them when they make moves. It just might be wise to try and rein him in, before someone gets killed for his recklessness. Background Mugen was first sighted in The Void cult's chatroom when the players had been invited in by Captain during the latter half of Arc 1. For that session and a few more sessions afterward, he was mysteriously silent, until an unusual comment by Nostalgia Hornets implied that he was speaking through other players. It is still unconfirmed which comments were made by their alleged authors and which ones were made by Mugen and posted by the author at his request. During Arc 3, after Ironic was sent into The Void by Nimrod, it was confirmed that not only did Mugen exist, but he was communicating from The Void, having been sent there by Abbaraock for snooping. In fact, it was this that caused Abba to turn against Manfred von Karma in the first place. The first explicit reveal of Mugen's presence was when Ironic was sent into The Void by Nimrod shortly after the former Glyph revealed the plan to get Captain into The Void under Von Karma's nose. When Nimrod stated that Ironic was indeed Down, Mugen told Nostalgia, who was his "mouth" at the time, that he was going to go and see if Ironic was in The Void. Later, it was revealed that Mugen lacked the unusual abilities that allowed the other people in The Void to connect to the players' world's Internet, but had managed to imitate it by stealing Tingle's Tingle Tuner from the wannabe fairy. Unfortunately, the connection is still so weak that his messages come across in numerical ciphers. Though he has been able to install patches that manipulate the ciphers as needed. The current version allows him to post in text, but the text remains ciphered. One of his optional goals is to complete the patch that will allow him to post in straight English, despite his speculation that he just might be about to leave The Void as soon as he finishes the patch. It is stated that when a person is sent to The Void, it is only their mental or spiritual consciousness that is sent, since their bodies remain behind. In Mugen's case, his body went with him when he was sent, an unusual, even unheard of, phenomenon, but not one that interfered with what they had wanted done with him. It is also stated that one cannot cross The Void without "Him" allowing it, and yet Mugen managed to do so, under an unspecified restriction of his full potential, no less, even in spite of Von Karma actively trying to prevent him from reaching the goal. It was during this gauntlet that Mugen met MiMiC, the Leviathan Glyph. Knowing that allowing Mugen to cross The Void would be defying Von Karma, MiMiC surrendered a copy of his Emblem without a fight. This copy would be lost when Mugen defeated Majora and finished crossing The Void. Mugen saw for himself the so-called "utopia" that cultists believed waited for them beyond The Void, and has a negative view of it, though he has yet to reveal just what it is he saw there. But as a result of his revelation, he returned to The Void and conspired with MiMiC to prevent further crossings, dissolve the cult, and finish off Von Karma if possible. When OMEGA was placed in The Void at the start of Arc 3, Mugen arranged, to the best of his ability, to prevent his crossing at all costs. This involved wearing his Demon God Mask (the Fierce Deity's Mask) whenever he faced the prospect of a battle, such as when he stood beside MiMiC when he was waiting for OMEGA to appear, due to eRrOrPn threatening to attack MiMiC to weaken him for OMEGA, as well as transfiguring MiMiC into a Gyorg, as Mugen claimed the species was, when he was forced to leave the turncoat Glyph's side to save Ironic from Odolwa in Woodfall Temple. Mugen also directly challenged OMEGA to combat twice before the latter crossed The Void. The first time was in the Mountain foothills between Termina Field and the Smithy. Mugen easily defeated OMEGA, first one-on-one, then after allowing CORRUPTION, who was accompanying OMEGA at the time, to join the fight. Mugen chose to let them go in the hopes of OMEGA becoming a challenge further down the road. Little did he know that Von Karma had been moving to intervene, and would have done so if Mugen had decided to finish OMEGA off. The second time was in Stone Tower Temple. Mugen confronted OMEGA deep in the temple, this time with less restraint than when he had fought him earlier. Mugen wagered the Light Arrows and OMEGA's life on his victory. This time, OMEGA won, so Mugen allowed him to claim the Light Arrows and leave with his life. Despite being bested, Mugen did secure a small victory himself. He had managed to steal the Emblems of MiMiC and Ironic from OMEGA as they fought. These were no longer of use to OMEGA anyway, but Mugen had taken them anyway to ensure Von Karma couldn't use them for something later on. When OMEGA successfully crossed The Void, Ironic struggled to get one last message to Captain before his connection was cut. This put such a strain on him that it rendered him unconscious. Mugen has been watching over him since. When Von Karma announced his plan to place Nostalgia and Loxias Tharlthane in The Void, and then destroy it, since he no longer needed it, Mugen contacted the smiths in the Mountains, who owed him a favor, asking that they make some weapons for the two, in preparation for what Mugen knew would be their inevitable arrival. Stepping outside of Sakon's Hideout, Mugen encountered MiMiC, whom he knew wasn't himself due to eavesdropping on Von Karma's conversation with all the Glyphs, when the latter's Emblem resonated. The two fought, and Mugen managed to repel MiMiC. Later, Mugen received word of an unusual fellow lying injured somewhere in Termina Field, whose description matched Nostalgia's. Finding his fallen comrade, it was revealed he had been dealing with a broken leg since his arrival in The Void. Mugen helped him back to Sakon's Hideout so he could treat the fracture. Von Karma eventually revealed in a chat session that his control over MiMiC had somehow weakened after the battle, and that Abbaraock had somehow managed to regain his own will after a fight with the mysterious cultist, Dêkublast Allosuls. Mugen, though surprised by these turns of events, taunted the former prosecutor by saying that MiMiC would also escape his control, and then their combined might would crush him. When Abbaraock had managed to restrain the Glyphs tormenting Captain, Mugen attempted to contact him, as CORRUPTION had found the scene and alerted Von Karma to Abba's betrayal. Mugen was also surprised to learn that OMEGA had been dispatched to help deal with Abba, having managed to restrain the new Glyph some time prior, though it was revealed it was a decoy to distract him while the enemy's plans continued. Abbaraock was then attacked by Von Karma who wielded Captain's stolen weapon, Glyph's End, having replaced it with a replica to make Captain think he still had it. As Abba lay dying, with no-one capable of healing him aware of his plight, he sent a message to the Cult explaining that Von Karma was now in control and that Jorge wanted to use an unknown power that Captain has to hunt down and destroy anyone and everyone who was not in the Cult. Mugen was greatly angered by the loss of Abbaraock, swearing no mercy for Von Karma and claiming that "total destruction of (his) soul and casting whatever remains of it into the void of Mu" was too good for him. Personality At times, Mugen seems like a concerned, so-called "nice guy" who holds genuine value for his allies and friends. However, he has shown to be mentally unstable, as evidenced by his random chuckling, taunting Manfred von Karma and those Glyphs on his side, as well as a blatant disregard for, at the very least, his own safety. Though he seems to know when not to taunt the enemy, as he has scolded players several times for taunting the enemy when, in his opinion, it was foolish to do so. Category:Characters